


Say It All Mine

by ShadowsLament



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsLament/pseuds/ShadowsLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words spoken during a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This would be longer if not for the fact that it's my first time writing the pairing. So...It's a testing the waters kind of thing, and will hopefully be the first in a long line of Nagron fics. In fact, a few ideas are coming together, and those drabbles/fics may first appear on my [tumblr](http://shadowslament.tumblr.com).

Layered as memory on Nasir’s skin, the unbidden touch of others would not be sloughed off as grime or blood dried to paste, taken to task with discarded, ragged scraps close to hand. As fissures in the hard-packed ground, the scars he now bore were welcome, tangible barriers risen up between his new circumstance and the life his dreams returned him to: endless nights pressed beneath a body chosen not by hand or heart but fate of birth. In sweat he’d wake, tremor-wracked fingers seeking and raking his scarred side with nothing like the worshipful attention Agron at that moment paid it.

“I would hear thoughts,” Agron said into the quiet.

Nasir shifted to his back. “I would speak them,” he returned, laying his hand over Agron’s on his stomach, “but for what we could do in their stead.”

“Fever from what we’ve done rides you still.” Agron rose up on an elbow and brushed a thumb across Nasir’s cheek, sliding strong fingers into strands dark and slick. “You would reveal truth for a kiss?”

“I would trade more for such from you.” Grasping Agron’s nape, Nasir urged his head low and met his lips with parted mouth, borrowing and returning breath before tongues set to play. A hum vibrated up the column of Nasir’s throat; wordless encouragement Agron heeded, applying teeth to the swollen curve of Nasir’s lower lip. “Y--you wanted what of me?” he panted, punctuating the question with a quick, teasing swipe of his tongue.

Agron’s fingers clenched in Nasir’s hair. “There are things you would see me not have?”

“I cannot give answer,” Nasir murmured, unhurriedly descending Agron’s ribs with a light hand. Muscle quivered under the drag of fingertips over the swell of hip, setting Nasir’s course to the valley at the base of Agron’s spine. He looked up and sought the green of Agron’s eyes through a shroud of heavy lashes. “There is nothing.” Skimming the smooth surface of his nail to Agron’s firm ass, Nasir dipped into the narrow channel there and echoed the hitch of Agron’s breath. “Save the past,” he said softly, “there is nothing of mine not yet yours.”

Shifting to rest poised above him, Agron parted Nasir’s legs with his thigh and said, “I would have it remain always so.” Nasir arched to meet the languid roll of Agron’s hips and tilted his head, allowing Agron the access he sought to nuzzle warm, nipping kisses into his throat. “Tell me truth. What thoughts took you from me moments before?”

“I was but dwelling on scars,” Nasir began, and had to stop as Agron grazed teeth down his collarbones. “How...s-such marks are lines dividing sand. When all that came before would leash breath, wounds survived--”

“Turn mind to present,” Agron said, and frowned. “What gave cause--”

The taste of Agron’s kiss lingered on Nasir’s lips, loosening his tongue when he’d keep words to himself. “Think me foolish,” he sighed, “but...” Reaching down, he circled Agron’s wrist. “For hands capable of damage such as I’ve seen done, your touch is a balm. Proven above scar and drink.”

Agron smiled, and Nasir recognized pleasure sheltered in the deep curves carved into the grain of coarse hair across his cheeks. “Then I’ll see you taken apart with hand alone,” he said. “And built back with--”

“Replace word with action.” Nasir grinned. “And see it done.”


End file.
